


Pollinose

by anja79



Series: Blumen-Bingo [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag zu den Frühlingschallenges auf deutsch_fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollinose

**Bingo (deutsch-fandom):** Begriffe / Heuschnupfen  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre:** Freundschaft, etwas Humor  
**Länge:** 1.623 Wörter

 **A/N:** Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe.

 **Warnung:** Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :) Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

***  
Eigentlich hatte er sich das schon länger vorgenommen, doch sein Vater hatte ihn immer öfter für seinen Garten in Anspruch genommen. Bei einer dieser Aktionen schien er sich seinen Schnupfen eingefangen zu haben.

Thiel hatte den heutigen Tag endlich mal genutzt, den Balkon nach dem Winter wieder herzurichten. Die alten Stühle und den Tisch hatte er gegen neue ausgetauscht. Die Wände hatte er neu gestrichen und den Fußboden vom Moos befreit. Aber auch heute hatte ihm der hartnäckige Schnupfen das Leben schwer gemacht. Erschöpft ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen. Schon gegen Mittag hätte er am liebsten alles hingeschmissen, aber der Gedanke, dass er im Sommer wieder entspannte Abende dort verbringen würde, hatte ihn dann doch weiter machen lassen. Es fehlte nur noch ein neuer Grill, den würde er am Montag gleich besorgen. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er ins Bad, eine Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Immerhin hatte tatsächlich das Niesen so weit aufgehört.

Danach ging er in die Küche um sich was zu essen zu machen. Außerdem nahm er sich noch eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, die hatte er sich jetzt redlich verdient. Als er durch den Flur in Richtung Wohnzimmer ging, klingelte es an der Tür. Zu seiner Überraschung stand sein Vater davor.

„Nabend Vaddern. Was gibt‘s?“

„Hey Frankie. Ich war gerade eh in der Nähe“, erklärte Herbert.

„Na dann. Magst du auch ein Bier? Du weißt ja, wo es steht“, erklärte Thiel und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Herbert schien diese Einladung sehr willkommen zu sein, denn Thiel hörte, wie eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt wurde.

Kurz darauf ließ Herbert sich auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder und öffnete seine Flasche.

„Prost Frankie“

„Prost Vaddern“. Just in dem Moment, als Thiel die Flasche ansetzen wollte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Thiel seufzte, bewegte sich aber nicht. Stattdessen schaute er Herbert auffordernd an, doch der ignorierte das achselzuckend.

Da das Klingeln leider nicht aufhörte, musste Thiel doch selbst aufstehen. Als er die Tür öffnete, schoss im selben Moment auch schon Boerne an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. „Ihnen auch einen guten Abend. Kommen Sie doch rein, fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause“, brummte Thiel.

„Hallo Herr Thiel, sind Sie hier?“, rief Boerne durch die Wohnung.

„Jo“, kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Boerne stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Thiel folgte ihm, blieb jedoch im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete das Schauspiel.

„Geben Sie mir unverzüglich meinen Autoschlüssel“, fordert Boerne und streckte die Hand aus.

„Tach Herr Professor. Machen Sie mal hier nicht so eine Welle.“ Herbert griff betont langsam in seine Hosentasche. Boerne wurde schon ungeduldig, denn er wippte auf den Zehenspitzen. Endlich zog Herbert den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

„Also wirklich, Herr Thiel. Ich warte bereits seit über einer Stunde auf Ihr wertes Erscheinen.“

„Nun haben Sie ihn ja wieder“, antworte Herbert gelassen, trank aus und stand auf. „Danke für das Bier, Junge, aber hier ist mir zu schlechtes Kama.“ Herbert ging an Thiel vorbei, nickte ihm nochmal zu und verließ die Wohnung. Als Thiel sich wieder umdrehte, hatte Boerne sich schon unaufgefordert auf den Sessel gesetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. Thiel löste sich vom Türrahmen und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa.

Er schaute rüber zu Boerne. Mein Gott, hatte der Professor wieder mal eine Laune.

„Was war das denn, Boerne? Welche Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen, dass Sie so ausrasten?“, fragte er in die Stille hinein.

„Ich kann Unpünktlichkeit nicht leiden. Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau.“

„Kann schon sein, aber da ist doch noch mehr im Busch. Ich kenne Sie doch“, bohrte Thiel weiter.

Boerne schaute auf. „Mir wurde ein halbseitiger Bericht über meine ausgezeichnete Forschungsarbeit in einer Fachzeitschrift versprochen. Doch eben habe ich einen Anruf bekommen, dass sie lieber über einen anderen Kollegen berichten wollen. Der nur halb so erfolgreich ist wie ich.“

„Das ist eine Sauerei, ja, aber dafür kann mein Vater schließlich nix“, brummte Thiel.

Boerne nickte widerstrebend, wechselte dann aber das Thema. „Was macht eigentlich Ihr Schnupfen?“

„Geht schon“, winkte Thiel ab.

„Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich dabei mitnichten um einen gewöhnlichen Schnupfen, sondern vielmehr um einen allergische Reaktion.“

„Ach Quatsch.“ Thiel schnaubte. Er und Allergien … wo sollte sowas denn jetzt auf einmal herkommen.

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen, Sie bereits im Hausflur zu erkennen, obwohl ich Sie nicht gesehen habe“, beharrte Boerne. „Ihr Niesen war nicht zu überhören. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich einen Allergologen aufsuchen und das mal untersuchen lassen.“

„Sie haben doch einen Vogel, ich brauche so ein aller…dings nicht.“

„Allergologen“, verbesserte Boerne. „Ich kann Ihnen gerne einen guten Kollegen empfehlen.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Typisch Boerne, sah überall Krankheiten und kannte natürlich immer den passenden Experten.

 

***

 

Es hatte ihn einige Mühe gekostet, Boerne von dem Thema wegzubringen, das der anscheinend viel spannender fand als die Frage, warum er seinen Ärger an Herbert ausgelassen hatte. Letztendlich hatte sich das Gespräch dann aber doch auf andere Themen verlagert, und Thiel hatte gehofft, dass es das jetzt gewesen war mit der Gesundheitsberatung. Bis Boerne sich verabschiedet hatte und Thiel, bevor er ins Bett ging, noch eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche holte. Als er die Flasche vom Küchentisch nahm, sah er, dass dort eine Visitenkarte lag. Dr. Kantenschmied, Allergologe. Thiel grinste. Boerne konnte es doch echt nicht lassen.

In den nächsten Tagen besserte sich sein Schnupfen nicht, er hatte eher das Gefühl, dass es noch schlimmer wurde. Tatsächlich hatte er mittlerweile schon mehr als einmal die Visitenkarte, die Boerne dagelassen hatte, in der Hand gehabt. Doch dort anzurufen hatte er immer wieder aufgeschoben. Zum Arzt, wegen einem Schnupfen, das wäre ja noch schöner. Bis ihn schließlich Boerne angerufen hatte um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er am nächsten Tag einen Termin bei Dr. Kantenschmied hatte. „Das Niesen höre ich mir keinen Tag länger an, Thiel“, hatte Boerne gesagt und keinen Widerspruch geduldet. Im ersten Moment war Thiel böse gewesen, doch dann war er eigentlich ganz froh, dass er den Schnupfen jetzt vielleicht doch schneller loswerden würde.

 

***

 

Thiel war nach dem Arztbesuch noch schnell in der Apotheke vorbei gefahren und hatte sich das empfohlene Antiallergikum geholt. Das sollte die Symptome wenigstens etwas lindern. Als er zu Hause war, nahm er gleich eine Tablette. Durch die Behandlung juckte sein linker Unterarm immer noch.

Er kratzte sich gerade gedankenverloren, als es an der Tür klingelte. Als er öffnete, stand Boerne davor.

„Guten Tag, Thiel.“ Boerne schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Tach Boerne. Kommen ´se doch rein“, entgegnete Thiel. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Boerne sehr bald bei ihm auf der Matte stehen würde.

„Möchten Sie auch etwas trinken?“, fragte Thiel und ging in die Küche.

„Nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen“, kam Boerne direkt zur Sache. Thiel ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, doch anstatt sich aufs Sofa zu setzen, ging er auf den Balkon und setzte sich dort hin. Boerne folgte ihm. „Ich kann auch meinen Kollegen selbst kontaktieren und nach der Diagnose fragen.“

„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass Ihnen Herr Kantenschmied so einfach Auskunft geben würde.“ Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hatte recht, nicht wahr?“ Boerne ignorierte ihn einfach und Thiel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er Boerne jetzt ja auch lange genug zappeln lassen.

„Ich habe eine Pollinosis, eine Pollenallergie.“

„Na geht doch“, antworte Boerne.

„Jetzt sind ‘se wieder mächtig stolz, was?“

„Ich vermute, mein werter Kollege hat einen Pricktest gemacht.“

Thiel nickte.

„Mein Gott Thiel. Sie sind heute mal wieder gesprächig.“

„Was soll ich Ihnen denn erzählen, Sie wissen doch eh alles“, brummte Thiel.

„Nun seien Sie mal nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Mich interessiert, was der Kollege sonst noch so vorgeschlagen hat. Aus rein medizinischem Interesse.“

„Eine Hyposensibilisierung. Die würde dann im Herbst beginnen. Damit könnte ich die Allergie wieder ganz loswerden, meint er.“

„Kluger Mann“, warf Boerne ein.

„Allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher ob ich das machen werde“, winkte Thiel ab. „Es wird eine langwierige Sache, über drei Jahre. Und danach ist noch nicht mal sicher, ob die Allergie nicht doch wieder kommt.“

„Eine Garantie gibt es nirgendwo Thiel. Aber auf lange Sicht ist das die beste Lösung“, gab Boerne zu bedenken.

„Wir werden sehen.“ Die Idee, regelmäßig zum Arzt zu müssen und sich Spritzen geben zu lassen, gefiel ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders. „Erst mal hab‘ ich jetzt ein Antiallergikum, das die Symptome lindert.“

„Außerdem kann ich Ihnen noch ein paar wertvolle Tipps geben, die Ihnen die Hauptblütezeit erleichtern“, bot Boerne an.

„Danke, nett von Ihnen, aber ich hab‘ vom Arzt eine Broschüre mit allem wichtigen bekommen.“

„Na dann“, entgegnete Boerne leicht beleidigt.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir eine gute Flasche Wein zusammen trinken?“, fragte Thiel, um das Thema endgültig abzuschließen. Und weil er ja doch ganz froh war, dass Boerne ihn zum Arzt gescheucht hatte. Als Boerne nicht protestierte, stand er auf und wollte in die Küche gehen.

„Gute Idee. Allerdings werde ich lieber bei mir drüben eine Flasche holen“, hielt Boerne ihn auf.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie mit einem trockenen Rotwein auf dem Balkon und genossen den lauen Frühlingsabend. Dazu war er noch gar nicht gekommen, seit er den Balkon aufgeräumt hatte. Thiel nahm einen Schluck Wein und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Die neuen Stühle waren echt bequem.

„Ich habe mich im Übrigen bei Ihrem Herrn Vater für mein Verhalten letztens entschuldigt“, erklärte Boerne in die Stille hinein.

„Och, wie kommt‘s?“ Thiel sah überrascht auf.

„Ich kann Fehler einsehen. Und außerdem wurde, wie ich erfahren habe, der Artikel des Kollegen dann doch nicht abgedruckt.“

„Dann war der ganze Stress also umsonst“, grinste Thiel.

Boerne warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Oder versuchte es wenigstens, denn Thiel konnte sehr wohl sehen, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Noch Wein?“

Boerne nickte.

Und damit ließen sie es für den Abend dann gut sein mit dem Reden.

***


End file.
